To be together or Not to be together
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: Two of the Jellicles break up, can they get back together?


To be Together, or Not to be Together.  
By: MoonbeamDancer.  
  
Author's Note's: This story for my family. Mistica, Megrea, Cali, Victoria, Ameria, and Jazzmica are my sisters and brother, SO DON'T EVEN THINK of using the in a story unless you ask me or them first. If you got anything to say, E-Mail me at Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
  
Munkustrap, Alonzo, Plato, and Jazzmica were sitting in the Junkyard.  
"Where are they?" hissed Plato.   
"This isn't like them They're normally on time."   
Jazz rolled on his side. "Don't worry. They'll be here."   
"Any idea when that could be Jazz?" asked both Alonzo and Munkustrap.  
"Not a clue." he replied.   
Victoria came up to them. "Hey Jazz. Hey guys." she said, pouncing on Jazz's tummy. "You waiting for Mistica, MoonbeamDancer, and Cali?"   
The guys nodded and went, "Yep. Yep. Yeah, and Uh-huh."   
"Any ideas on where they could be?" Alonzo asked.   
Victoria looked up from playing with Jazz's tail, which he promptly bopped her on the nose with. Victoria swatted at him. Jazz rolled his black and white tiger-striped body to his feet and batted back at her.   
"Uh, Victoria, you were about to say?" said Munkustrap.  
"Oh yeah." She stopped playing with Jazz and got down to talking. "Um, Mistica and 'Dancer are on their way here, and Cali is busy drooling over Rum Tum Tugger."   
Alonzo growled when he heard this.   
"Sorry 'Lonzo." squeaked Victoria when she saw the look of anger on his face.   
"Not your fault, Cali's tom-crazy Vic." Plato said rubbing against his mate to calm her down.   
"He's right Vic. Not your fault. But I think it's time I had a talk with Cali about her "thing" with Tugger." said Alonzo.  
Mistica and MoonbeamDancer walked through the yard.   
"Where are we supposed to meet them again?" asked Mistica.   
"By the hunk of junk cars. Come on." said MoonbeamDancer, flicking her tail.  
"Hey, wait up!!" yelled a voice Cali came running around the corner.  
"Guys wait!" 'Dancer and Mistica turned around.   
"Hurry up slow poke!" they shouted. As Cali ran up to them, her sisters caught a whiff of something.   
"Hey you smell that?" Mistica asked MoonbeamDancer as Cali ran by.  
"Yeah. It smelled like Cali had been with Tugger, but I thought she cut things off with him."   
The girls reached the cars in a matter of minutes. Mistica said hi to her mate Munkustrap.   
"Wonder what their kittens will look like. They look so much alike, except where Mistica is white Munku is black, and where he is white she is black." thought MoonbeamDancer.  
"Hey guys." said Cali.   
The other cats noticed that the young calico smelled of another cat. Alonzo hissed when he smelled this.  
"Cali, we have to talk." he said, coming up to her.   
"But Alonzo I thought we were gonna..." Cali started to say.   
"Now Cali!!" barked Alonzo. Alonzo and Cali left.   
"Cali's in trouble now." Mistica thought aloud to the group.   
The others agreed.  
Cali and Alonzo walked over to their dryer, and jumped on top. Alonzo just came out and asked the question he had bee dreading the answer too.  
"Cali, how long have you been seeing Tugger behind my back? I thought you cut it off with him when we became mates."   
"I did Alonzo."   
"Don't you dare lie to me!!" Alonzo growled dangerously.   
He grabbed Cali by the shoulders.   
"God Cali, do I really mean that little to you? Do I mean so little that you'd cheat on me with Tugger? If you wanted our relationship to be that you could of told me! I gave up Cassandra and all the others just for you! And this is how you repay me?? By cheating on me with Tugger?"  
Cali's eyes shone like green glass, from her tears.   
"I'm sorry Alonzo. I never, ever meant to hurt you."   
Alonzo snorted.  
"At least tell me why you did it." he said.   
"I don't know." she replied wiping the tears from her eyes.   
"That's it? You "don't know."? That's your reason?" Alonzo shot back.   
He thought about it for a moment. "That's it," he growled at her. "he can have you. Cheating ways and all."   
He jumped off the dryer and started to run off.   
"Alonzo wait! What do you mean he can have me?" Cali yelled as she ran after him. "Don't you get it?" Alonzo snarled as he turned around. "We're over Cali! If you want to be with Tugger that damn bad, he can have you!"  
As Alonzo stalked off, Tugger came around the corner.   
"Did I hear right? Are you and Alonzo really over?" he said coming up behind Cali, with his usual swagger and a smirk on his face.   
Cali turned to Tugger. She looked at him for a moment, swallowed her shyness, and told him what she really thought of him.  
"You are a low life creep, you know that Tugger? I can't believe I fell for your "you're the only one for me." routine!"   
Tugger had fed her such a line, and she had fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker.   
"Because of you Alonzo and I are broken up. But I'll tell you this." Cali said getting in his face. "Alonzo and I won't be over for long, we'll be back together, I know it."   
"Yeah, baby, and in the mean time, you can hang with me." Tugger said smugly.   
By this time Cali had had enough. She backed up, unsheathed her claws in her front left paw, reached back, and let Tugger have it across his face.  
"There!! Now those'll match the scar that Patchy gave you across your nose!" she yelled. Patchy, another Jellicle, had given Tugger a scar right across his nose earlier that year. Cali stalked off.  
Cali went over to the pond. She saw Alonzo sitting at the edge, staring into it. She slowly walked over to him, crouching her calico body to the ground.   
"Hi Alonzo." she said tentively.   
Alonzo turned his head. "I don't want to talk to you." he said and started walking off.   
" 'Lonzo wait. Please let me explain." Cali said grabbing the tip of his tail with her teeth. Alonzo looked back. "Ok. Talk." he sighed and sat back down.   
"Well," Cali said sitting next to him. "first I wanna say I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you at all." She cleared her throat. "I don't know what came over me. One minute all I can think of is you, and the next I'm with Tugger. But I told Tugger off."   
Alonzo gave her a look. "You're kidding!!"   
"Nope. Gave him some new scars too." Cali said and went on. "I love you Alonzo. I can only hope that you'll forgive me and let us start over again."   
Alonzo stared at her for a full five minutes, which were the longest five minutes in Cali's life.  
"Well I suppose we can get back together. But you have to be good." he said sternly while trying to cover up a laugh.   
Cali pounced on him. "Well you have to be good too. No more evil kittyness." she said laughing.   
"Heavyside Layer perish the thought." replied Alonzo.   
They went back to the Junkyard.  
A few week later Cali and her brother and sisters were talking,   
"So you guys are okay?" asked Megera rolling on her back.  
"Yeah we're fine. I got something to tell you guys." said Cali.  
"What?" asked Mistica, her green and purple eyes glinting.  
"I'm pregnant. Me and Alonzo are gonna have kittens."   
The other cats jumped to their feet and yelled "What?? We're gonna be aunts and Jazz's gonna be an uncle?"   
Cali nodded. "Yep. You should see Alonzo, he's so happy. He started strutting around and stuff. Then I told him he was acting like Tugger, and he stopped. But he's so incredibly happy, I'll be surprised if the rest of the tribe doesn't know by now."   
The others smiled. The group got up and head back to the yard.   
"Glad you're happy." said Megera.   
"Yeah, me too Meg. Me too." replied Cali.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  



End file.
